


平行世界的弟弟们

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [8]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760





	平行世界的弟弟们

来自里总的点梗，备份。每天都想用各种姿势对里总表白呜呜呜呜……

这是剑桥，熟悉的老树、修剪平整的草坪，爬山虎盖住了陈旧的墙壁，低矮的红叶石楠被阳光下房子的阴影分割出一明一暗的两半。一切要年轻一些，也许接近半个世纪？对这片土地来说只不过是弹指一挥间。Mycroft看不到熟悉的弟弟，取而代之的是与Sherlock长得一样的年轻人。卢伽雷氏病，他知道那是谁了。  
“如果不存在黑洞——”  
Mycroft的声音不大，但足够他听到。这里只有他们，撑着拐杖的年轻人抬了抬黑框眼镜，离他几步远的男人在这个难得的晴天也带着伞。  
Mycroft从树下的阴影里走出来，“平行世界理论就更站不住脚了。”   
“平行世界？莱布尼茨会喜欢这个名字。”  
所以他们还没有提出这个。“这是哪一年？”  
“1965.”年轻人饶有兴趣地打量他。“旅行需要无牵无挂，很孤独，不过是个有益的尝试。你是自愿的？”   
Mycroft不关心宇宙，他也并非无牵无挂。  
“我们没有在这里相遇过。”Mycroft端详那张脸，对方质疑的神情和Sherlock不同，他弟弟总有点意气，而这个年轻人只谈论事实。  
“悖论。”  
Mycroft笑了，“再见，或者说永别。”  
“史蒂芬霍金，我的名字。你是？”  
Mycroft把伞随意地靠在肩头，他朝午后更耀眼的阳光走去，那时还在这里读书的Sherlock会站在砖墙下，假装没有在等他。有点无聊的浪漫。他消失了，乌鸫的叫声环绕着葱郁的树木，刚刚的一切像是离奇的梦境。

“你没有近视。”  
“这可能是我们外表上唯一的相同点，哥哥。不过你也快戴老花镜了。”   
Mycroft从保险箱里取出文件，“这是案子的具体情况……”  
这不寻常，Mycroft身上不太会有怀念的气息，弟弟狐疑地审视Mycroft，后者再没给他线索。

  
Slippery先生下楼想看看是谁在院子里，这个点儿不会有人来访。  
“Rory，你在那儿自言自语什么呢？”  
Rory回头朝他大吼“你看不到他吗？”他皱眉转过头，“除了我没人看得到你？”  
“你是长子，有趣。”  
“你怎么知道？”Rory的世界观摇摇欲坠，“爸爸，你真的看不到？”  
“我确信你是在梦游，回房间去，立刻马上。”Slippery先生裹紧睡衣上楼了。  
“他是医生，心情起伏不定，中年危机，你可以适当留意一下父母的床上关系。”  
“谢谢好意，拒绝采纳。”

Rory觉得撞鬼了，那个西装革履的男人还是个一看就不好惹的鬼，他还跟着自己到了卧室，天哪。  
“你弟弟和你女朋友睡了，你不生气？”  
“Laura现在不是我女友了，”虽然他是鬼，Rory觉得还是有必要解释一下，“况且我和她本来就不太合适。”  
Mycroft环视了整个房间，属于平凡普通的男孩，海报杂志足球衣服，收拾得井井有条，书桌上放着全家福的相框擦得很干净。  
“你妈妈会说你是个孝顺儿子，从不添乱。”  
“当然。”鬼先生，他决定这么称呼那个男人。  
“新鲜，”Mycroft坐在男孩的床上，伞尖可以直接抵到桌脚，“也没碰过毒品。”  
“这还用说。”Rory得意地耸肩。  
Mycroft摸着床单上的花纹，Sherlock不会允许妈咪的品味出现在自己的地盘。有趣，新鲜，一时而已。他会厌烦这种可能，全世界都是金鱼，包括Sherlock。  
“很高兴与你交谈，告辞。”  
“嗯，再见，鬼先生。”  
Rory从窗户看着他消失在夜色中，这个时间无论是谁都会回家吧。 

  
Sherlock把思维宫殿翻了个遍，思考良久还是没解决谜题。Mycroft一定是去了什么地方，见到了什么人。  
“Sherlock.”  
“你是从哪里回来的？”  
“好好想想，你跟踪了我一天呢。”Mycroft给自己倒了小半杯威士忌。  
他亲眼见到Mycroft回来，进来时灯火通明却空无一人。现在Mycroft又出现了。  
Sherlock指尖相抵——“我们是不是太过相信科学？”  
“你这么认为？我亲爱的分不清地球绕着谁转的弟弟。”  
“Mycroft！”  
“这不是显而易见的吗？就在你鼻子底下……”  
“告诉我！”  
“平行世界里的你有礼貌得多。”

Sherlock站起来，直直看进Mycroft的眼睛想找出破绽。“证明它。”  
“激将我不能达到目的。”  
Mycroft没有回避他的目光，他们呼吸相闻，Sherlock甚至能看清哥哥深蓝虹膜上的丝状纤维。  
“那另一个我是什么样的？”  
Mycroft的嘴角微微上扬。  
“等等，还不止一个？!你是怎么来去的？还遇到了什么？告诉我！”  
Mycroft把笑藏进了威士忌酒杯的杯沿，秘密需要时间的发酵。

John在翻早报的时候顺便给Sherlock读了伦敦交响乐团的演出消息，“哦，今天这版的头条可不得了，”医生把报纸翻过来，指着上面的配图，“国家美术馆借了散落在日本、荷兰、德国、美国的梵高的向日葵作品，现在五幅向日葵在伦敦第一次聚首了！”  
Sherlock拿过报纸，一边看一边把眉毛翘得老高。  
“怎么？你嗅到了犯罪？”  
侦探摇头，把报纸放在餐桌上，“如果有人想打它们的坏主意，那一定是蠢得没救了。”一阵风的功夫Sherlock就穿好大衣出去了，“明天见！”  
哈德森太太上楼来，对着Sherlock吃剩的早餐抱怨，“什么事情这么急？”  
医生摇头，报纸上的向日葵开得像是金灿灿的火。

Mycroft站在这里有一会儿了，他面前的是《十四朵向日葵》，花瓣像在风中坠落的发丝，已经开过了最盛的顶端。Sherlock走进这个展厅，他们发现了对方，弟弟与哥哥并肩站着，Sherlock是反方向，他看到的是展厅另一头的《十四条向日葵》，颜色比Mycroft眼前那幅艳丽，是盛放的姿态。

“他说这十四朵向日葵里，十二朵代表耶稣十二门徒，一朵是他自己，一朵是弟弟提奥。”  
“不错。顺便一提，你调查到他真正的死因了吗？”Sherlock一直怀疑梵高的死，小时候收集了很多资料。  
Mycroft转过身，和Sherlock一起看那幅生命力旺盛的向日葵。弟弟难以置信地看着哥哥，“你离开了？你不忍心？”  
Mycroft安静地看那幅画，他想起梵高给提奥最后的信——他说自己多余、给对方的生活造成了威胁。这明显错误，他生命的最后还有提奥守在身边。  
“我们不知道他们是哪两朵。”  
“至少他们葬在一起。结局还算……令人满意。”  
“你说得对，Sherlock.”  
他们站在原地欣赏，向日葵的挣扎躁动被禁锢在画框里，平静与希望延展开来，在人来人往的展厅流动着。

“你是怎么去的？”弟弟终于忍不住再问。  
“巧合。”  
Sherlock哼了一声，“你是说在MI6的会议上、去唐宁街的路上都可能发生？”  
话音未落，Mycroft就消失了。周围一切如常，Sherlock愣在原地。

Mycroft再次出现的时候，Sherlock看了表，他感觉到了时间的流逝，可是他的感觉与现实不符。  
“你不见了，时间在停滞，并且只有我知道。”  
“平行世界里只有你能看见我。某种守恒。”

特拉法加广场的喷泉反射着阳光，白色大理石阶梯上的鸽子随着他们的脚步次第起飞。Sherlock坐进车里问Mycroft，“这次碰见谁了？”  
“MI6的人。”  
Sherlock挑眉，“什么职务？”  
“彼得·吉列姆，早就退休了。”Mycroft握着伞把的手变换了姿势。  
“他的事现在还算机密？”  
“最著名的成绩是协助老长官揪出了圆场高层的老鼠，是剥皮组的老手。”  
“冷战时期。”  
Mycroft点头。  
“他在1986年以后退休。”  
“不错，只是慢了点。”  
Sherlock转头去看窗外的风景。  
“他确实是我曾经的长官，我的老师。”  
“你自己是什么样？”  
“没遇到。”Mycroft也看着窗外，“目前为止我只遇到过自己一次，那也是唯一一次我们相遇，不过我建议还是跳过这个话题。”  
“我们是仇家？”  
“那你对现在的我们怎么定义？”  
“嗯……”侦探的前脚掌拍打着车里的地毯，“你不喜欢另一个你。我是金鱼你可能不会在意，但你不能忍受自己是金鱼。”  
Mycroft闭着眼睛没再说话。

  
Sherlock不去嫉妒，梵高也好MI6的老师也罢，Mycroft只有在这里遇到了自己，他们也不经常见面，这更值得珍惜了。谁也不想在接吻的时候被打断，Sherlock皱着眉问Mycroft怎么了，哥哥拍他的腰让他睁眼——和Sherlock长得一模一样的人站在他们面前。他的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，眉骨又高又宽，锐利的眼睛打量着他们。这是一个密闭的白色空间，一面墙是显示屏，下面是有各种按钮的操作台。  
“等待有些长，不过值得。实验成功。”他的声音低沉，目光扫了Sherlock一眼就完全停留在Mycroft身上，笑容里带了点疯狂。“你终于来了，我是Khan。”  
“你把我们弄到了这里。”卷发的福尔摩斯很快做出判断,他把Mycroft挡在身后，“你的‘实验’让Mycroft遇到平行世界的我、他自己、我们，现在你把我们两个都带来了这个世界，你想要什么？”侦探拿出了逼供的气势，Khan还是只盯着Mycroft。

“再想想，Sherlock，他应该只能看到我，现在你也来了，他能看到我们两个。”  
侦探回过头，观察四周，“某种守恒……”

Khan走到操作台按了一个按钮，左边的白墙陡然上升，另一个房间缓缓显现。正中央放着一个冷冻仓，连接着四周的电子仪器。  
“这是我的亲人，我的哥哥。”  
Sherlock透过冷冻仓的玻璃看到里面那人的面容，果然是这个世界的Mycroft。  
Khan像看自己的心脏那样珍惜地看了一眼冷冻仓，他几乎对Mycroft恳求，“我需要你的血液唤醒他。”

Sherlock又挡在他们中间，“为什么偏偏需要他的？”  
Khan只对Mycroft说话，“虽然你们都是较低级的物种，但你是最相近的那个，把我细胞里的再生能力植入到你的血液中，成功率接近百分之百.”

Mycroft察觉到了什么，这不是现有的技术，“他在‘你们’中起到什么作用？”  
Khan脸上有种骄傲的情绪，Mycroft在Sherlock十岁之后就没看到过了，“他领导我们进行未竟的事业。”

“我恐怕不能答应。”

Sherlock惊讶地回望哥哥，Mycroft抓紧了他的手。几十位全副武装的人突然出现把他们团团围住。Sherlock下意识去找Mycroft一直不离手的伞，可是谁会在接吻的时候还拿着防御武器呢？  
Mycroft看穿了弟弟，“他们的武器超越了我们的时代，Sherlock。”  
Khan扬起下巴，“既然你知道败局已定……”

“Sherlock，剑桥砖墙泛碱的起始时间你推错了，我是对的。”  
“Mycroft？”侦探不知道哥哥为什么突然提起这个，他不可抑制地想起大学时和哥哥的争论，为此他还专门发表了关于墙体研究的论文。  
“1965年他们还重新砌过，我证实了这点，那时你固执地不相信。”

Khan意识到不对劲，他朝Mycroft大吼，“你去过那么多平行世界，你想让你们相遇！为什么不唤醒我哥哥？”  
Mycroft分神回答他，“你的语气，‘更高级的物种’，你想要来一场屠杀，针对比你们低级的物种，”他没有掩饰眼神中的鄙夷，“不是必要之恶，是纳粹主义。”  
Khan指着冷冻仓，“我们不仅聪明，而且一直很亲密，这不正是你想要的吗？”  
Mycroft不再理会周围，他继续引导Sherlock，“我回去过，一切没怎么变。”他们越来越接近透明，朝他们开火无法奏效。

那个夏天出现了几件精彩的案子，Mycroft和他在一起。等Sherlock回过神，他们已经平安归来了。  
“这不是巧合。”Sherlock拆穿了哥哥。  
“我能感觉到他的操纵，我主观上同意了，这是前提。”  
弟弟抑制住皱眉的冲动，“也就是说，你们一直有某种联系……”  
“噢Sherlock，我要不断提醒自己你早就成年了。”  
弟弟看到Mycroft随意放在沙发边上的伞，去平行世界会带上那瞬间与他联系很紧密的东西，他想起当时被打断的吻，咳。  
“我们是怎么回来的？”  
Sherlock离得很近，他前额的刘海快蹭到Mycroft了。  
Mycroft知道他是明知故问。  
“我想了你。这么说来，你每次也是……”  
“我们是时候完成未竟的事业了。”

Mycroft的伞还是继续待在那儿，直到第二天早上。

END


End file.
